Love Story
by Tomoka
Summary: AhUn Pair Anti Sakuno Fic dedicado a hacer sufir a Sakuno y a que Momo y Echizen sean felices juntos n..n. o0o. Abandonadooo O !. ABANDONADO X X
1. Chapter 1

**O.O no pensaba subir esto… en serio… he hecho un fic y fue un asco.. y este no esta mejor! o0o pero.. esto esta plagado de Sak-Ryo! Kyaaaa XoX i….i… me traumee T-T asi q tome mis letritas, las puse en un documento i ahora lo subo o.oU… iaiaia.. emm **

**Adevertencia: Fic 100 Anti Sakuno (mi primer propósito es hacerla sufrir o.oU emmm ya están advertidos jejeje) Fic con Shonen Ai (Amor chicoXchico, Out homofóbicos! Ò.ó). Emmm y pues… Echizen … buenop… en verdad todos los personajes están demasiados OOC.**

**Disclaimer: PoT le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, lo único mío son los dibujos que hago x3! Y… este fic o.oU. Aunque todos los personajes son de él… bueno… emm ustedes comprenden ..**

**Eso psss.. ahora… esta cosa que no se le puede llamar fic ¬..¬**

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**

"**Love Story"**

**Capitulo 1: "Hora del almuerzo"**

**.¬.¬.**

**RING!**

Los acostumbrados estudiantes de la Seisshun Gakuen se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a los comedores; otros fueron a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo y uno que otro par de tórtolos fueron a los jardines. Un arrogante chico de séptimo, de baja estatura, ojos felinos color miel, pelo negro verdoso, con un semblante de sueño y un aura de aburrimiento se dirigía a la azotea, allí dormiría un rato, luego, le quitaría comida a Momo-senpai… sería un almuerzo perfecto.

Caminaba con una sonrisa, mirando el suelo.

-¡Ryo-Ryoma-kun! - Ryoma alzó la cabeza para ver quién tartamudeaba su nombre. Era una chica de séptimo también, iba en otro salón, tenia el cabello largo, castaño oscuro y siempre lo llevaba trenzado. Era la nieta de la entrenadora del club de tennis… Su nombre… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-¿Si? - le dijo, apresurado.

-Etto…yo…me-me preguntaba si…

Pero Ryoma la interrumpió, se tardaba mucho y aún tenía una siesta que dormir- ¿Si qué? - Si la chica seguía tartamudeando así seguramente terminaría de hablar en unas horas.

-Si… si podríamos hablar un… un momento. - tartamudeó, una vez más, la chica, esta vez; sonrojada. Era el colmo.

-Yo… debo irme. - dijo Ryoma, como excusa… no, no era una excusa, era la verdad. Su maravilloso plan no se vería arruinado por una chica que tenía dificultades para hablar.

-¡Te acompaño! - insistió la castaña, en un arrebato de valor… de estupidez talvez, ya que luego agregó: - ¡Lo-lo siento, Ryoma-kun!- hizo una reverencia - Etto… me preguntaba si… si yo te podría acompañar.

¿Si lo podía acompañar a dormir? Bueno, ella no sabía sus planes, pero tampoco tenía derecho a saberlo ¿o no? Si no le daba explicaciones ni a su madre y ¿le iba a rendir cuentas a ella? No, eso no lo hace Ryoma Echizen.

-No. - dijo simplemente.

-Demo… - A la chica se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, ahora que lo recordaba, muchas veces la había visto llorar. Momo-senpai le había regañado por haberlo causado, _que un verdadero hombre no hacía llorar a una mujer_… o algo así. Miró a la niña que estaba en frente suyo, ya podía ver las lágrimas asomándose por los ojos. Rayos… ¿no podía simplemente seguir su camino dejándola allí? Argh…

-¡Echizen! - Y ahí estaba. Seguramente le daría **EL** sermón de cómo se tratan a las mujeres y blablabla. Puras cosas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. - ¿Qué no has aprendido nada¿¡no te dije como se trata a una mujer!

-De hecho, no Momo-senpai…

-Etto…- La chica los interrumpió, sintió miedo de que se fueran a pelear, por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan… yo, el gran Momoshiro le daré a Echizen una lección que jamás olvidará.

-¿Sakuno…chan? - Ese nombre… lo había escuchado…

-¡Oi Echizen¡¿Qué no sabes quién es Sakuno-chan!

-¿Saku… Saku… Sakuno…¡Ah¿Una de las modelos de mi padre?-

-No…-¿modelos de su padre¿El padre de Echizen tiene modelos?

-Emmm… ¿La chica que siempre nos atiende en las hamburgueserías?

-¡No!

-¡Ya sé! La presidenta de mi Fan Club!

-¡NO!

-Entonces la…

-¡NO¡NO¡Es la chica que tienes en frente! - le interrumpió Momoshiro.

-Ahhh… - por un momento se había olvidado de ella, a veces, cuando estaba con Momo-senpai se le olvidaba todo. Asi que Sakuno… Sakuno Ryusaki, era bueno saberlo ¿no? Después de todo ella siempre iba a los partidos a darle ánimos, aunque a veces se metía a la cancha e interrumpía el juego, siempre le deseaba suerte y junto con la otra chica, la supuesta "presidenta de su Fan Club" siempre le hacía porras.

La miró.

"Sakuno-chan" comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos¿otra vez? En ese momento nadie la interrumpió así que rompió en llanto.

Ryoma-kun incluso nombró a Tomo-chan… ¿Por qué, Ryoma-kun, Por qué? Se preguntaba. Todo el tiempo que habían compartido… y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre…

Echizen la continuaba mirando ¿No estaba un poco grande para llorar, a su vez, Momo-chan reprendía a Ryoma con la mirada.

"Sakuno-chan" se fue corriendo, a lo mejor de vergüenza, pensó Ryoma.

-¡Eres malvado! Es como enésima vez que la haces llorar. - Le reprochó, de nuevo, su senpai.

-¿En serio? Ni siquiera he hablado tantas veces con ella. - Dijo Ryoma, irónicamente.

-¿Qué? Pero si ella siempre va detrás de ti, haz salido con ella¡incluso la ves todos los días!

-Ajá… y recién ahora sé su nombre, gracias senpai. – Y sonrió.

-¡Echizen! Acabas de hacer llorar a la pobre Sakuno-chan y más encima bromeas con la situación . - Takeshi se enfadó. - ¿No deberías ir tras ella a ofrecerle una disculpa?... Argh, para que te pregunto. ¡Vé y no vuelvas a no ser de que le hayas dicho "Lo siento, SAKUNO"!

Ryoma lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos¿acaso Momo-chan senpai creería que le haría caso? Pobre senpai… nadie le daba órdenes a él. ¿Además por qué tan obsesionado con que se disculpara con ella¿Acaso a Momo-senpai le gustaba la niña tonta… la tal Sakuno?

-¿Si? Pero si ella… ella no es nada mío, senpai. No le debo explicaciones ni disculpas. - dijo, enojado.

-¡No importa, acabas de hacer llorar a una chica! - Y comenzó a empujar a Ryoma por la dirección en la que se había ido Sakuno.

En realidad el chico de octavo estaba un poco celoso, algo completamente contradictorio con lo que estaba haciendo, pero así era él, no podía dejar a una chica llorando por más celoso que estuviera de Ryoma…

Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar cosas raras.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la chica la vieron llorando en un pupitre, seguramente el suyo, a su lado estaba Tomoka, consolándola.

-Ahora, Echizen. - Dicho esto, Momoshiro empujó a Ryoma, de tal forma que entro al salón, ya no podría irse así como si nada. Y luego Momo-chan cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Lo maldijo mentalmente. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, debía disculparse con la chiquilla esa.

-¡Sakuno-chan! Es Ryoma-Sama. - "dijo" (más bien gritó) la presidenta de su fan club… otro día descubriría su nombre… o sino le tocaría hacer lo mismo que estaba por hacer ahora, o algo peor.

-¿Hu? - La aludida alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el príncipe. Al instante bajó la mirada para que no la viera llorando.

Ryoma se acercó a ellas provocándole una gran emoción a Tomoka. No todos los días recibían una visita de Ryoma, ni mucho menos se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Hola, Ryoma-Sama! - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola - le contestó simplemente, casi con un susurro. Luego se dirigió a la chica de trenzas - Lo siento, Ryusaki. - No le iba a decir "Sakuno"… el hecho de disculparse era suficiente.

-¿Eh?-La niña lo miró, asombrada. No le había dicho "Sakuno"¡pero se había disculpado con ella! Sonrió.- No… no importa, Ryoma-kun. - le dijo, sonriendo.

-Bueno… me voy.-dijo, dándose vuelta.

-¡Invítalo, Sakuno-chan! - Intentó decir discretamente Tomoka, pero Ryoma la escuchó.

-¡Ryoma-kun¿No-no quieres almorzar con… con nosotras?

-Emm… - Ryoma buscó la manera de no hacerla llorar, si alguien conociera a su senpai tanto como él, sabría que estaba escuchando y viendo todo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, así que pensó muy bien la forma en decirle que no. - La verdad es que tengo algo que hacer.

-Ah, que lástima, Ryoma-sama. - Esta vez habló la presidenta del fan club - Entonces¡nos vemos en las prácticas!

-Como quieran. - agregó y se fue.

Exactamente como lo había predicho, Momo-senpai estaba pegado a la puerta.

-Senpai…-

-Jeje ¡Hola Echizen!... Yo… eh… estaba aquí… jeje… ya sabes…

-Eres una persona muy predecible, senpai.

-¿Eh?-Habría jurado que Echizen le diría cualquier cosa por pillarlo espiándolo, pero no que "era una persona muy predecible".

-Eso - agregó con simpleza.

Ryoma miró la hora, era muy tarde como para ir a dormir.

-¿Ya compraste el almuerzo, Momo-senpai?

-Si. - Respondió mostrándole lo que tenía en las manos. Ryoma ni siquiera se había fijado en el bulto que llevaba su senpai.

-Entonces vamos a almorzar. - Propuso.

-Está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a los comedores, a lo pocos pasos Momoshiro sospechó… - ¿No llevas tu almuerzo?

-Oh… es verdad, - dijo con un asombro muy falso. - supongo que como tu deber de senpai me deberás convidar algo.

-¿En serio¿Porque tendría que ser un buen senpai con alguien que no me tiene respeto?

-Porque… soy superior a ti en muchos aspectos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si… Soy mucho mejor en el tennis, por ejemplo.

-Nunca hemos tenido un partido en serio, Echizen.

-Pero sabes que no puedes contra mí.

Y discutiendo llegaron al comedor, se sentaron en una mesa y Momoshiro se resignó a tener que darle de comer a Echizen.

-Eres un niño malcriado.

-¿Eso es malo?

No respondió a su ironía, estaba ocupado comiendo.

-Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste. - dijo posteriormente a haber tragado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Disculparte con ella. - respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

-Ah… eso… No te acostumbres, senpai.

Sonrió - Eres un niño malcriado. - repitió.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-Es que cada vez me convences más.

-Si eso es lo que opinas de mí…

-Si. - Miró al "niño malcriado" que tenía en frente. - Si quiera me has agradecido la comida.

-Si tú siempre compras dos porciones.

-Si, pero es… un… regalo… no, bueno lo importante es que te estoy alimentando y me lo deberías agradecer.

-Entonces, gracias.

Se sorprendió… ¡Wau! Echizen era una persona muy manejable… O talvez en el fondo era bueno, o talvez hacía todo porque él se lo ordenaba y le tenía miedo, o en el peor de los casos unos alienígenas habían raptado a Echizen y este era un clon que se disculpaba y agradecía las cosas!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Por que me miras con esos ojos.

-¿Con qué ojos?

-Tan… tan… sorprendidos.

-Jeje. - Momoshiro era demasiado expresivo con sus expresiones faciales. - Es que hoy has pedido una disculpa y has agradecido algo.

-¿Y? - dijo algo sonrojado

-¡Eso nunca lo haces!

-Pero no es algo malo.

-Pero es algo anormal en ti… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… estoy perfecto. Además no deberías reclamar si tú eres el que me hace hacer todas esas cosas.

-¿Soy tu motivación del buen camino?

-Baka…

-Más respeto con tu senpai.- Dicho eso le quitó la uva de las manos que Echizen estaba comiendo. Fue rápido, sus manos chocaron.- Jeje te dije que no le daría comida a un niño malcriado que no tuviera respeto con su senpai.

-No, nunca dijiste eso. – le contradijo el príncipe. - Dijiste "¿Porque tendría que ser un buen senpai con alguien que no me tiene respeto?" y luego dijiste "Eres un niño malcriado".

-¿Te costaría juntar esas frases con el contexto?

-Yo solo digo lo que escuché.

-Lo que sea.

**RING!**

Todos los alumnos de la Seisshun Gakuen se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas para así comenzar las clases de la tarde.

-Nos vemos en las prácticas, Echizen.

-Wizz.

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**

**No debería ser "RING!· debería ser "Tun-tun-tun-tun…Tun-tun-tun" jeje esas tipicas campanas o algo así de los colegios japoneses, no creen?**

**Emmm.. dejen Reviews… sip? Aunque no te gustó, para saber en que puedo mejorar xP! (Y tbn con ideas de cómo hacer sufrir a Sakuno ¬w¬)**

**Emmm el capitulo está muy corto y se puede ver todo lo que Ryoma hace por Sakuno… pero tras todo eso siempre hay otras razones, en este caso mi Momo!... porque en su supuesta "cita" y en ese "entrenamiento" que tuvieron, Ryoma fue obligado o0o. Y finalmente… todo está conectado con momo-senpai (cara babosa) nyaaa que haria sin esa cara esa cara, no Gravi? X3**

**Emmm el titulo… no se me ocurrio nada XoX asi q le puse el nombre de la cancion de Ryoma que estaba escuchando.**

**Y buenop, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo para hacer sufrir a Sakuno! Wiii! (en el último capítulo se la come un Rudolphiano muahahah… Oh Ohhh! Lo dije:S ups!)**

**Que una pelota de tennis luego de un saque twist de Ryoma les golpee :D!**

**BaiBai!**

**Tomo-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holap! nWn … wenop este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic destinado a hacer sufrir a Sakuno y que Ryoma y Momo sean felices juntitos º¬º!**

**Wenop.. io ocupo a los personajes de PoT, pero ninguno es mio T—T nya.**

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**

"**Love Story"**

**Capitulo 2: "Esa persona especial"**

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**

"_GRAN FESTIVAL OTOÑO!_

_Nuestra secundaria organizará un festival para darle la bienvenida al otoño, se deben organizar por clase si quieren preparar algo; las informaciones se les darán al representante del curso._

_Los que no deseen organizar algo, pueden venir a participar en el festival._

_ANIMATE! INVITA A _ESA_ PERSONA ESPECIAL PARA QUE VAYA CONTIGO!"_

Toda la Seisshun Gakuen estaba plagada de esos carteles. En las paredes, en los pisos, en los casilleros, en el gimnasio, en los baños, en las canchas de tennis, en los camarines, en las aulas, en todas partes. Según Ryoma, esos carteles tenían mensajes subliminales para que el festival estuviera lleno de parejas, que un aire meloso se respirara en el ambiente.

Tenía claro que no iría, ya había rechazado a muchas chicas que querían ir con él; de su clase, de otras clases paralelas ¡e incluso a dos chicas de octavo! Si se le acercaba alguna de noveno grado saldría corriendo. Tan corrupta estaba la sociedad.

Estaba en clases de matemáticas, no era su fuerte, pero tampoco le iba mal. No prestaba atención a lo que el profesor le decía.

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. FLASH BACK**

Luego de haber corrido las 20 vueltas que había ordenado Tezuka-buchou, se encontraban los titulares del club de tennis en el suelo. No estaban descansando. Acababan de probar la última versión "mejorada", según su creador, del Penal Tea.

Syusuke Fuji, el tenebroso chico inmune a los efectos de los demás jugos, también yacía en el suelo, a lo mejor no tan afectados como los otros, pero para Inui, el hacer que Fuji cayera con su jugo era un gran logro. Eso se veía muy claro con la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía. Incluso Tezuka se unió a los demás. Algún día todos probarían sus jugos y así dominaría al mundo, pero por ahora se conformaba con comprobar las reacciones que sus jugos tenían en estos pobres muchachos.

-Veo que tu nueva receta es fenomenal¿ne Inui?

-Así es, Ryusaki-sensei, creo que mis jugos hacen que nuestros titulares tengan más energía.

-¡MENTIRA!-exclamaron todos (menos Tezuka) desde el suelo.

-¡Nya¡Esa cosa no nos da energía, casi nos mata! - dijo Eiji con un puchero.

-Inui-senpai sólo quiere matarnos - exclamó Momoshiro.

-Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Eh… jeje… creo que Inui sólo nos da los jugos por nuestro bien.

-¡Eh, Kawamura! Toma tu raqueta.

-¡DORYAAAA¡Inui, te haré pagar por cada jugo que nos das¡BURNING¡JUSTICIA!

-Calma, Taka-san, además los jugos no son tan malos.

-¡Nyaa¡pero Fujiko-chan incluso tú caíste!

-Inui-senpai me da miedo.

-Mada Mada Dane.

-¡QUÉ!- exclamaron todos (menos Tezuka) al unísono.

-¡Echizen, tú también fuiste afectado por el penal tea!

-¡Nya, O'chibi¡No puedes decir eso!

-¡SILENCIO!-exigió la profesora

-Hai!-dijieron todos los titulares.

-Escuchen, Tezuka y yo organizamos un partido de práctica, digamos un partido amistoso, con Hyoutei, es el sábado, así que quiero que entrenen seriamente.

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.FIN FLASH BACK**

Un partido con Hyoutei… Esta vez no quería quedarse en el banquillo, quería jugar con el "rey mono", aunque sabía que sus posibilidades de jugar contra él eran pocas, ya que había derrotado a Tezuka y seguramente el buchou querría una revancha, ya que en el partido anterior presentó un malestar en su brazo. Seguramente, Atobe tampoco quedó conforme con esa victoria. Así que, pensándolo bien, pediría jugar con el chico que estaba todo el tiempo dormido.

Pero en Hyotei siempre cambiaban a los titulares luego de sus derrotas, así que seguramente pocos de los titulares que estuvieron en ese partido estarían nuevamente. Era una lástima.

Por otro lado, tenía que pensar en alguna forma de deshacerse de los jugos de Inui, ya era algo que lo estaba hartando. Tener que lidiar diariamente con esos líquidos no era agradable. Todo era por el bien de los titulares, decían. No, algo tan tóxico no podía ser por su bien…

Así, se pasó rápidamente la hora, finalmente Ryoma no encontró ninguna solución para no tener que aguantar los jugos ni tampoco para ver con quién jugaría. Sería según lo que dijera Ryusaki-sensei. Finalmente, siempre era así.

El timbre le indicó una cosa. Hora del almuerzo.

-¡Ryoma-kun! - le llamó Horio. -Es hora del almuerzo. ¿Almorzarás con nosotros?

-No.

-¡Horio-kun! - lo llamaron los otros chicos de séptimo que estaban en el club; Kachirou y Katsuo. - ¡Vamos!

-¡Allá voy! - les gritó, luego se dirigió a Ryoma - nos vemos luego.

-Wizz.

Luego de que la mayoría salió de su sala, Echizen se encaminó a la sala de Momoshiro, para ir a buscarlo.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, al parecer, Momo-senpai iba a buscarlo a él.

-¡Hola, Echizen!-le saludó con la típica sonrisa.

-Hi…

-Siempre tan animado ¿eh? – Ironizó - ¿qué te parece si en vez de ir al comedor vamos a almorzar a la azotea? Sé que te gusta ir allí. ¿Esta vez trajiste almuerzo, no?

Ryoma sonrió - Si.

-¿_Si_ trajiste almuerzo o _si_ vamos a la azotea?

-Las dos cosas, senpai.

-Me alegro, no estaba dispuesto a tener que darte comida otra vez.

-Que tacaño eres.

Como siempre, conversando, llegaron a la azotea. Para su suerte, estaba vacía. Era verdad que a Echizen le gustaba ese lugar, siempre iba allí, para dormir, para pensar, para observar a Momo-senpai… cof cof… eso no era un pensamiento muy normal, se auto-reprendió.

Se sentaron con sus espaldas apoyadas a la pared en donde estaba la puerta, mirando hacia los jardines y es hermosa laguna que había.

-¿Sabes del festival de otoño?

-¿Quién no? El edificio está plagado de carteles con mensajes subliminales.

-¿Subliminales, dices? Jajajajaja¿Qué ideas son esas?

-"¡Anímate, invita a esa persona especial para que vaya contigo!" - dijo poniéndole otro tono a la voz.

-¿Y?

-¡Es obvio! Quieren que esté plagado de parejas.

-Pero eso no es malo, además, no tienes porqué ir con "_esa persona especial_" ni menos como pareja ¿o si?

-Además no sé porqué tantas personas piensan que yo soy su "_persona especial_".

-¿... También has rechazado a chicas?

-Sí… ¿Tú también, senpai?

-Sí, pero no me gustaría ser rechazada por ti, si fuera chica. Eres tan insensible.

-Solo soy directo.

-Ajá. - dijo, irónicamente - ¿Y no aceptaste a ninguna? - Preguntó, con curiosidad y un leve rubor se asomó en sus mejillas.

-No ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Ah…

-¿Y participas en algo? Yo no, a pesar de que mi clase está preparando un stand de comida, yo prefiero comer que cocinar.

Sonrió - No me esperaba otra cosa de ti, senpai. Yo tampoco participaré. No vendré.

-Eres aburrido, es obvio que no te gustan este tipo de celebraciones con lo antisocial que eres.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Para nada. - negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces, si no tienes nada planeado porqué no vienes conmigo… para comer? - le ofreció con una sonrisa. - Digo, no te aburrirás, y tampoco tendrás que venir como "la persona especial" de alguien.

-Ah…- dijo con un poco de decepción ante el último comentario. Así que no se lo pedía como "su persona especial"… Pero no podía negar que le gustaba, no, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su senpai de ojos violetas. - Bueno. - Aceptó.

-¿En serio?

-Wizz.

-Bueno, entonces se decidió ¡Vendremos a comer!

-Y a pasar un rato juntos. - agregó Echizen. - Digo, para que no suene que solo… vedremos a…

-No te preocupes, te entiendo - Dijo cerrándole el ojo.

Ryoma se sonrojó y siguió comiendo.

Luego de que ambos terminaron de comer, al ver que les quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de entrar a clases, estuvieron de acuerdo en dormir.

Se quedaron dormidos cabeza sobre otra. (N/A: recuérdese típica imagen en que salen Ryoma y Momo durmiendo en el bus.)

Al poco tiempo Ryoma se despertó, pero no se movió. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta como estaban… ¿Por qué siempre terminaban durmiendo así? Si se movía, la cabeza de Momo se caería y se despertaría. Quién sabe como podría despertar su senpai. Por eso no se movió, prefirió estar ahí, sonrojado, mirando hacia los jardines, y de vez en cuando miraba a su senpai y terminaba sonrojándose más.

-Ryoma… - susurró entre sueños.

¿Ryoma dijo? Momoshiro nunca le decía así ¿No pudo haber dicho "Echizen"? Escuchar su nombre en los labios de su senpai solo provocó que Echizen de estado "sonrojado" pasara a "rojo".

Pero no solo quedó en un susurro. Fue el abrazo lo que hizo que Ryoma colmara su color. Mas no fue sólo un abrazo, al paso de algunos minutos, Ryoma empezó a sentir poco aire¡si seguía así moriría asesinado por los brazos de Momoshiro¿Cómo sacárselo de encima?

El peso de Momo era muy grande comparado con lo que podía el pobre O'chibi, así que no pudo a la fuerza.

**RING!**

Salvado por la campana. Con ese timbre Momo despertaría.

Pero nada.

Si él tenía el sueño pesado no era nada comparado con el de su senpai.

Y aún en esa situación, asfixiante y comprometedora.

-Momo-senpai. - le susurró al oído. - Momo-senpai, despierta.

-¿Ryoma…?

-Sí, senpai y me estás asfixiando.

-¿Y los cangrejos?

¿Cangrejos? Ninguna duda, Momo-senpai aún estaba durmiendo. Y soñando… soñando con él… seguramente, ya que había dicho su _nombre_ dos veces.

Al menos, luego de esos diálogos, Momo ya no lo asfixiaba como antes, ahora Ryoma estaba acostado en el suelo y Momo estaba arriba de él. Al menos ahora tenía posibilidades de vivir.

-¿Respiración… de boca a… boca?

¿Qué? Dijo… respiración… ¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando su senpai?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Momoshiro había juntado los labios de ambos, no era un beso, era respiración boca a boca, como él lo había dicho; ya que después hizo presión en sus pulmones, luego se encargó de juntar nuevamente sus labios y así repitió el proceso tres veces.

Ryoma iba a reventar; si antes estaba "rojo", ahora se encontraba en el estado "tomate".

Era demasiado, tenía que despertarlo, no había servido ni el timbre ni los diálogos; intento empujando levemente a su senpai, no quería que se golpeara en la cabeza con el cemento.

Se acomodó de forma que sus labios estuvieran en el oído del mayor.

-¡MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!- gritó.

-¿Eh? - se incorporó - ¿Mami? Aún es temprano

-No senpai, es Ryoma, y le informo que acaba de hacerme llegar tarde a clases.

-¿Yo? - Al parecer Momoshiro al fin había recuperado la cordura. - ¡Lo siento Echizen! - reflexionó un poco… su sueño… él solía hacer las cosas que soñaba. - Etto… Echizen… ¿yo… no hice nada raro?

-Bueno…-¿Le decía o no? Después de todo le daba un poco de vergüenza. - Si. - Se decidió.

-¿Qué… qué cosa? - dijo, temiendo la respuesta.

-Respiración… de… boca a… boca.

Momoshiro tomó un color similar al de su amigo.

Eso era lo que temía Momo-chan; en su sueño, él y Ryoma estaban en la playa, y fueron a buscar cangrejos, pero Ryoma los soltó y fue por ellos al mar. Luego de eso una ola provocó que Ryoma se ahogara y él, como buen senpai, para salvarlo, le había hecho respiración de boca a boca.

-¡Lo siento, Echizen!

-Ya, no importa. Ahora lo mejor sería que fuéramos a nuestras salas, ya hace unos quince minutos que debimos haber entrado.

-Gracias, Echizen.

-Vamos…

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ambos se pararon, recogieron sus cosas y caminaron destino a sus salas. En el trayecto, ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la sala de Ryoma, se despidieron y se separaron.

En las clases ninguno se pudo concentrar. A pesar de que Ryoma tenía inglés, estuvo todas las horas pensando en lo que había pasado arriba. Si bien no fue un beso, fue… su primera experiencia con algo así. Encima fue con su senpai. Momo-senpai era su mejor amigo, así que no tenía otra opción más que dejar ese hecho ahí… no se podía enojar, después de todo se veían en los almuerzos, recesos, prácticas, partidos, etc. Así que no podía jugarse otra opción como evadirlo o enojarse u otras cosas.

**RING!**

Un timbre más indicó que ya era hora de irse; no para todos, por ejemplo, Ryoma tenía que asistir a las prácticas.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la sala.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun. – No, no otra vez… esa voz tartamuda era de "Sakuno-chan" la única ventaja era que en ese momento Momo-senpai seguramente estaba en los vestidores.

-¿Si?

-Etto… tú… tú sabes que… tú sabes del festival ¿verdad? - pregunto, con un rubor típico en sus mejillas.

-Pues… todos lo saben ¿no? – razonó, dejando a la chica como una estúpida.

-Bu-bueno si. Yo… yo sé que tú…

-Debo ir a las prácticas - la apuró Ryoma, definitivamente se demoraba demasiado en hablar.

-Está bien. Yo… yo sé que tú has… has… rechazado a-a muchas chicas - Dijo en un esfuerzo anormal.

-¿Si?

-Y me preguntaba… si… si no te-te gustaría ir… digo… venir… conmigo.

-Iré con otra persona.

-¿En-en serio?

-Si… emm… Sa-sa… Ryusaki. - No quería llamarla por su nombre de pila.

-Humm… lo siento. - ¿Porqué se disculpaba ahora? Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente, una lágrima se asomó en su ojo. Se había hecho esperanzas en que Ryoma le dijera que sí luego de lo del otro día.

En ese momento Ryoma levantó su Ponta de uva, con un plan en mente. Todo este rato había agitado la lata, 'aparentemente' sin intención.

Ryoma estaba muy celoso de Sakuno, ya que Momo-senpai se preocupaba demasiado por ella. De que no la hiciera llorar, que la tratara bien, que le pidiera disculpas, etc. Claro que el chico nunca reconocería esto.

Abrió su Ponta, procurando apuntarle a la cara. Al hacerlo, alrededor de un tercio del contenido de la lata saltó en la cara de la chica.

-Lo siento. - Mintió Ryoma. No lo sentía, para nada.

Sakuno ni siquiera pudo emocionarse con la falsa disculpa del chico, la niña rompió en llanto y se fue corriendo, como siempre lo hacía.

(N/A: Estupida ¬.¬)

**.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**

**Un capítulo un poco más largo, creo .. emm… nose que decir… el capitulo fue raro, casi ni torture a Sakuno… emmm en el proximo intentare hacerlo más. o! jeje**

**Pero a cambio de la no tortura… muahahaha! Mas Shonen Ai ne? X3!**

**Buenop… creo que está bastante recalcado en este capitulo que Ryoma es mucho más abierto con momo n/n y que conversa mucho con él pss… o.O después de todo, lo considera su mejor amigo no?**

**Sé que fue raro que luego del _incidente_ en la azotea ¬w¬ Ryoma dijiera "no importa" asi no más… pero… como dije después, "enojarse" o tomarle demasiada importancia no le serviría; ya que Ryoma y Momo se ven todo el tiempo.**

**Buenop; muchas gracias por sus reviews! Kyaaaaaa en serio TwT!**

HIWATARI YOKO: Nyu! Grax por tu review… O.o pero… psss el otro fic si es un asco UoU! Pero .. (modestamente xD) creo que este esta mucho mejor n..n. EM… Alquien quiere plagar esto de SakuRyo! Buahhhhg ascooo! Q mal… pss supongo que no queda otra que plagar esto de MomoRyo (6)! xD… Tu pelo igual al de Eii! Kyaaaaa yo tngo una amiga que se corto el pelo y.. y… se parecia a Eiji jeje i una vez le psimos un pedazo de pegote x3!

GRAVI ECHIZEN: Te mato de la risa? Soe sicopata! XoX una vez mate de risa a… alguien con quien ya no hablo.. (Tu lo conoces :S!... empieza con … 'N' y termina en.. 'ico' :S.. pero ya no me importa x)! Nose si te conte eso O!... fue todo cuatico xD emm exagerado o.oU… asi como que dijo "las amistades no son para siempre i esto lo comprueba" y yo quede como yiaaaa! xD y de ahí no hablamos más .. Demo… no importa !) Wenop.. insultaria a Sakuno contigo pero eso es el trabajo de Ryoma n..n!. Err… ese capitulo… 'tomoka busca Cds… los pone.. busca capitulo… busca… lo encuentra.. lo ve' ahh! OO OMG! No nononon.. seguro es porq se veia horrible y para aguantar la risa se tapo… si el chico tiene un buen corazon en el fondo (tu lo sabes bien ne? ¬w¬) Se… ademas.. que importa un sonrojo? Cuantas veces se ha sonrojado con Momo-senpai! Eso es solo para hacer menos… obvio el Shonen Ai x3! Jejej. A proposito de caps… en el capitulo 171 (T-T) emm Ryoma llora cuando estan en los bebedero verdad? Esto segura de que si! Pero como tenia la cara mojada y todo…. XoX! Em… me… excedí? O.oU no importa! Una larga contestación para un largo review (ambos improvisados xD) nyaa.. cuidate! Tomo-chan tbn te quiere! n0n

KIMB-WORLD: Me confundi o.o.. emm laguna mental… sufrio no sufrio… jeje lo siento… soy algo lenta… emm pero pss me alegro que te haya gustado n..n y.. sobre capitulos… no creo hacer muchos… porque o sino no termino nunca n.nU…me suele pasar eso UoU Tampoco entendi esa parte del SHonen Ai o.oU pero aquí si hay mas n.n! Y weno… todo sea por erradicar el SakuRyooo! Wiii! Y te apoyo… Sakuno es una estupida ¬¬

YUKARI-UCHIHA: waa! 'señala a yukari' idolaa, Idolaa! Yukari idola! (A lo capitulo del rudolphiano xD! Cuando Ryoma y Momo le decian a Kaoru "Baka Baka, Mamushi Baka" Nyaa como se llamaba?.. weno no importa n.nU es el capitulo chibi del rudolphiano xD) Emm gracias por tus palabritas.. n0n en serio crees que no estan OCC? O.o kyaaa! Ya que insistes… (super modesta xD) Gracias! n..n. se hace lo que se puede :D! Em.. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :)!

**O.oU eso si que es una contestación xD! Jeje lo siento (porque me disculpo? o.oU)**

**Emm ettoo espero no haberles aburrido con este fic . ! grax por leer… si lo haces… deja review n..n!**

**Wenop… nos vemos en un proximo capitulo, creo psss x)**

**Que una pelota de tennis luego de que Eiji haya hecho el Kikumaru Beam los golpee! nWn**

**BaiBai**

**Tomo-chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wii!! Hola mushas gracias por sus reviews TT3TT son lo mejor…**

**Emmm wenop… o0o supongo q si estas aquí ya sabes q es un fic anti sakuno, cn shonen ai y que PoT no es mio vdd?**

**Al new capitulo!**

**nWn**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

"**Love History"**

**Capitulo 3: "Me gusta. Me encanta"**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Hora de entrenar. Hora de desatar todas las tensiones con una pequeña pelota. Hora de acercarse un paso a derrotar a su padre. Hora de estar con sus amigos.

Para todos, la hora de entrenar significaba diferentes cosas. Pero a la hora de jugar partidos todos se unían con un solo ideal; ganar.

Ryoma entró al camarín. Miró a los presentes.

Kikumaru-senapi estaba abrazando felizmente a Fuji-senpai, quien sonreía. Kawamura-senpai estaba conversando con Inui-senpai. Y Kaidoh-senpai estaba abrochándose las agujetas, pacíficamente.

Muy tranquilo.

Dos palabras recorrieron su mente como un az de luz: "Momo-senpai".

-Konichiwa, O'chibi! – exclamó el neko abandonando su anterior tarea, abalanzándose sobre el pequeño.

-Kinichiwa, Kikimaru-senpai.

-Konichiwa, Echizen n..n – Saludó Fuji.

-Wizz.

-Fshhhh.

-¿Y M... – comenzó a preguntar.

-TU senpai aún no llega. – le interrumpió el tensai. Enfocando su voz en la palabra "TU".

-Nyaa! Pensábamos que vendría contigo!

-Iie.

-Fshhhhhhh… así mejor.

- ¬.¬.

-Echizen, lo mejor es que vayas a buscarlo; Tezuka le hará correr 50 vueltas.

-Demo…no es mi problema.

-Hay un 82 de posibilidades de que quieras ir.

-Lo mejor es que vayas – Junto con hablar, el tensai le dedicó su mejor mirada tétrica.

-Wizz. – Aceptó, indignado. Ya se había cambiado, así que estaba listo.

Salió del vestuario en busca de él.

Caminó unos pasos y el fuku-buchou se le acercó con su cara de preocupación-preocupadísimo.

-Echizen¿Pasó algo entre tú y Momo-chan? – Preguntó.

-No… creo que no. – Respondió confundido.

-Esque me lo encontré en los bebederos, muy enfadado. Sólo me dijo que te mataría. – Dijo Oishi, aún muy preocupado.

-Ok. - Pasó por su lado. Se dirigía a los bebederos.

-Echizen!, no peleen ¿si? – le dijo ya cuando estaban a una distancia considerable.

Espero que no se haya enterado de lo de la bebida - pensó Ryoma. En ese caso, le iría mal. Rayos… Y todo lo había hecho por sus _sospechas_ de que a Momo-chan le gustaba esa estúpida niña. Ahora lo tenía más que seguro.

Caminó hacia los bebederos. Un poco antes de llegar lo vió. Si que se veía furioso. A lo mejor lo mandaría a disculpare nuevamente… a lo mejor, porque en el peor de los casos… emmm ¿Qué podría suceder¡Ah! Que Momo-chan se enojara con él y comenzara a salir con la trenzuda pesada esa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, para llamarla "Sakuno-CHAN" debían tener mucha confianza, aunque también era muy cierto que el chico de octavo siempre tenía o se sentía mucha confianza con todos, sobre todo con las chicas.

-ECHIZENNN!!! – lo llamó el de ojso violetas.

-Hola, Momo-senpai. - Dijo como si no supiera nada.

-Me encontré con Sakuno-chan.

-No es raro, van a la misma secundaria.

-Me refiero a que me enteré de lo último que hiciste.

-Ah! Te refieres a _ese pequeño incidente_.

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma.

-Ah!

-¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO!

-¡NO HICE NADA MALO!... ¡Y NO GRITEEES!

-¡Y QUIÉN ESTÁ GRITANDO!

-Tú. – dijo casi en un susurro.

Una vez más, el arrogante chico de séptimo había ganado.

-No es el caso… ¿Le tiraste Ponta a Sakuno-chan, verdad?

-No fue a propósito. - Mintió.- Estaba hablando con ella y sin darme cuenta agité… ¿Y por qué te doy explicaciones a ti?

-No importa cómo, pero lo que hiciste fue de lo peor. - Dijo el de ojos violetas, ignorando la interrogante del pequeño. – Sigues siendo tan cruel con ella!

-¿Y qué hay con eso¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto esa chica, senpai?

-¿Qué por qué¡Si eres tú el que debería preocuparse, pero como no lo haces, alguien más lo debe hacer!

-¿Yo¿Por qué?

- Porque… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Siempre te mira, te sigue, te habla. ¿Te costaría mucho relacionar esas cosas?

-De qué hablas, senpai.

-¡De que le gustas!

Se sorprendió. ¿Qué él le gustaba a la tal "Sakuno-chan"?

-Mentira. ¡Lo dices porque la verdad es que… -dudó continuar, algo no muy común en él.

-¿La verdad es que qué? Vamos, dilo!

-La verdad es que a ti te gusta ella! –explotó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso… a ti te gusta "Sakuno-chan" - dijo poniéndole un toco sarcástico al nombre de la niña.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Echizen. - Dijo Momo, seriamente

-¿No? Después de todo la defiendes, siempre te interesa que ella quede feliz, aunque debas pisotear mi orgullo y la llamas "Sakuno-chan"

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - A esta altura de la discusión ambos estaban enojados, casi gritándose.

-¡Que ni siquiera a MÍ me dices Ryoma! - Soltó.

Oh no… eso no debió haber salido de sus labios. Solo atinó a salir corriendo de ahí.

Momo se quedó perplejo. ¿Era idea suya o Echizen acababa de hacer una tierna escena de celos? No tenía nada de malo que él llamara a la nieta de Ryusaki-sensei "Sakuno-chan".

Él siempre intentaba defenderla y hacer todo tipos de cosas para que Echizen y la chica estuvieran juntos, que a lo mejor salieran; habría apostado a que Echizen también le gustaba Sakuno; ¿Con qué otra chica Echizen se disculpaba? El hecho de disculparse ya era algo no común en él, y si lo hacía con ella debía ser porque era significaba algo para él.

Al parecer se había equivocado.

Por otro lado, Ryoma había llegado a una parte de los jardines en la que nunca había estado. Era cerca de los bebederos; a pesar de que solía ir allí luego de ser envenenado por Inui nunca había ido más allá de los arbustos. Ahora sí, se escondía.

¿Con qué cara miraría a su senpai? Él no era nadie para exigirle que lo llamara "Ryoma". Había sido un estúpido. Había hecho una escena de celos. Lo reconocía, a lo mejor estaba _un poco_ celoso.

¿Qué él le gustaba a Ryusaki? Eso era absurdo…

OK… ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, no lo era tanto. Pero él no estaba para nada interesado en la chica. Era insegura, estúpida, se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, le costaba hablar y era fea. No estaría interesado en alguien así. A lo mejor si la chica fuera simpática, risueña, jugara bien tennis, si fuera más alta, con más confianza en sí misma, si tuviera los ojos violetas y el cabello negro, si estuviera ahí cuando más lo necesitaba… Se detuvo ahí.

Estaba describiendo a su senpai. ¿Si la chica fuera como su senpai le gustaría¿Es decir que indirectamente estaba aceptando que les gustaba su senpai? Eso era algo grave. Sabía que le encantaba estar con Momoshiro, le encantaba cuando le sonreía, cuando le reprendía o cuando simplemente le hablaba. Le encantaba.

Y volvía a los pensamientos raros. Pensar indirectamente en que le gustaba su senpai era distinto a pensar directamente que le encantaba.

Todas esas emociones nunca las había sentido. Esas emociones tenían nombre y apellido. Momoshiro Takeshi.

Y no me había dado cuenta – pensó.

Ya tenía claro lo que sentía. Le gustaba su mejor amigo. No era algo normal, también lo tenía claro. ¿Ahora, que hacer con eso? Esa era la única interrogante que rondaba su mente en esos momentos.

Ya, ya lo tenía asumido, pero ahora… no podía ir y decirle eso a Momo; no sabía como podría reaccionar. Talvez se reiría de sus sentimientos y le diría "Es una broma¿no Echizen?". O talvez eso marcaría el fin de su amistad. O en el peor de los casos Momo le diría que estaba enamorado de Mamushi.

Movió la cabeza horizontalmente tratando de borrar el último pensamiento.

Se levantó del suelo. En cualquiera de los casos, no le serviría de nada quedarse allí.

No se le declararía a su senpai, eso estaba asegurado. Talvez se disculparía por su tonto comentario en la pequeña riña. Lo único que quería era estar bien con él. Por ahora eso le bastaba.

Emprendió camino a los vestidores, nuevamente. Esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

Se sorprendió al ver que su senpai aún se encontraba en el lugar de su riña.

Se veía pensativo. Dudó acercarse a él en ese momento, pero las ganas fueron mayores que la vergüenza.

-Momo-senpai yo… no quise decir…

-No debes explicarme nada…

-Pero… - se interrumpían entre ellos.

-Ryoma.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó lo lindo que podría sonar su nombre si lo decía él.

Sus ojos recuperaron su tamaño para formar una expresión de ternura, y sin darse cuenta abrazó a su senpai.

**¬¬**

-¿Dices que te salpicó con su Ponta? Sakuno-chan, no creo que Ryoma-sama fuera capaz de hacer algo así, sobre todo sabiendo lo que le gusta la Ponta. – Le decía una chica con dos moños a otra de trenzas que tenía el cabello, la cara y parte de la remera de su uniforme bañados en es refresco. (N/A: Verdad… que desperdicio de Ponta TwT… emm perdón la interrupción o0o)

-Es verdad Tomo-chan – Dijo entre sollozos.

Tomoka puso una mano en la espalda de su amiga, en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

-Sakuno-chan… pudo haber sido un accidente.

-Yo-yo vi como la agitaba mientras hablábamos, Tomo-chan.

-Pero no pienses así, es decir, a lo mejor Ryoma-sama se puso nervioso.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Por supuesto! n..n Ryoma-sama no haría algo así.

-Tienes razón, gracias Tomo-chan. – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No es nada, Sakuno-chan. Ahora, vamos a limpiar toda esa Ponta ¿Bueno? – Propuso alegremente Tomoka, levantándose del asiento donde se encontraban.

-¡Hai n..n!

-¡Ya sé¡Vamos a los bebederos que se encuentran cerca de las canchas!

-Pero… no se que hacer si veo a Ryoma-kun – dijo preocupada Sakuno.

-Solo sé tú misma, después de todo, Ryoma-sama te pidió disculpas¿verdad?

-Si… Aunque sólo dijo "lo siento".

-Ya sabes lo inexpresivo que es Ryoma-sama.

-Tienes razón, Tomo-chan – Dicho esto Sakuno se levantó y caminaron hasta los bebederos.

**¬¬**

Esta vez fueron los ojos violáceos los que se abrieron, demostrando sorpresa.

Las manos de _Ryoma_ se cruzaron tras su espalda. Sentía como acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Se sonrojó.

Acto seguido correspondió el abrazo de su amigo. Dulcemente depositó un beso en la cabeza del chico.

Echizen notó el último acto de su senpai y se sonrojó. No sabía en que momento lo había abrazado, pero ahora agradecía ese arrebato de valor que había tenido. Se sentía bien… Se sentía bien tener a Momo-senpai tan cerca; sentía su olor, sentía su silueta en sus brazos, sentía su piel en sus manos, sentía su respiración en su cara y sus labios en su cabeza. Era perfecto.

-¡Apresúrate, Sakuno-chan!

-T-Tomo-chan, mira. – dijo Sakuno, apuntando al lugar donde estaba Ryoma y Momo.

-Pero si es Ryoma-sama con Momo-chan senpai. – Comentó Tomoka.

-Lo sé¿están abrazados?

-¡Si... que monos se ven! – Dijo eufóricamente.

-¿M-monos?

-¡SIII! – gritó emocionada.

Ante tal grito Momo y Ryoma se separaron, sonrojados.

-Ryoma… ya le pediste disculpa¿verdad? – murmuró el de octavo.

-Wizz…

-¿De las buenas?

-Wizz.

-Espero que no mientas.

Por toda respuesta Ryoma le sonrió.

-Esa sonrisa me asusta.

Ignoró el comentarió.

-Entonces, Momo-senpai; ¿tratabas bien a esa chica porque pensabas que era alguien importante para mi? – Dijo, aún en voz baja el chico de séptimo.

-Si, y también porque soy muy agradable – le respondió sonriendo.

-Idiota…

-¡HEY¡RYOMA-SAMA! – le llamó Tomoka desde lejos.

-Rayos… - esa conversación quedaría para otro momento.

Las chicas se acercaron.

-Ryoma-sama¿No deberías estar en la práctica? No llevas tu raqueta…

-La olvidé… - respondió. – Momo-senpai, nos vemos luego en las canchas.

Ryoma se fue a los vestidores.

-Jeje y ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí? – Dijo Momoshiro, por decir algo.

-Sakuno-chan se iba a limpiar la Ponta.

-Jeje… si; senpai tu ya sabes porqué – Dijo tímidamente Sakuno.

-Si, te aseguró que algo así no volverá a ocurrir.

-Gracias.

-Vamos Sakuno-chan, recuerda que también debes asistir a tus prácticas.

-Ci-cierto – afirmó – Gracias senpai. – Hizo una reverencia.

-No es nada.

Ambas chicas se fueron en dirección a los bebederos.

-Vaya… y Echizen pensaba que a mi me gustaba ella… - se dijo Momoshiro cuando se encontró solo. – No es mi tipo…

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, se fue a las canchas. Aunque le hubiera gustado darse un paseo por los vestidores.

-¡Hoi¡Momo-chan! – dijo Eiji con alegría en su voz.

Se acercó al chico de octavo junto con otros titulares.

-¿Porqué ibas tan enojado con Echizen? – preguntó con preocupación la madre de SEIGAKU.

-¿Enojado¿Yo?... ¡Ah, si! No, no pasa nada. – aclaró con una de sus sonrisas.

-Que bien, no habría sido bueno que terminaran en los golpes.

-Jeje, Taka-san no creo que haya sido tanto, ellos se lo pasan discutiendo. – dijo Syusuke.

-Con lo temperamental que son ambos hay un 76 de posibilidades de que discutieron.

-Y con lo mucho que se quieren ya se arreglaron¿verdad? – agregó el neko.

Momo solo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué no están trotando? – de repente se escuchó la voz del buchou.

-Nada Tezuka, es sólo que Momo-chan y Echizen habían discutido pero ya se arreglaron – explicó Fuji.

-¿Debes dar detalles, Fuji-senpai? – le preguntó Takeshi.

-No soporto irregularidades. Todos, 20 vueltas a las canchas. Y ¿Dónde está Echizen?

-Fue a los vestidores a buscar su raqueta.

-OK… sigan trotando.

-¡HAI!

Luego de que todos habían trotado las vueltas (Y Ryoma 10 más, por llegar tarde) les impusieron partidos 2 contra 1.

En el primer partido fue la golden pair contra Syusuke. Estuvo reñido pero no por nada le decían Tensai a Syusuke.

Luego Ryoma y Momo contra Kaidoh.

Kaidoh al servicio. Ryoma la respondió fácilmente.

-¡Kyaaaaa, sugoii Ryoma-sama!

Habían llegado. La chica escandalosa y "Sakuno-chan".

No las soportaba.

Kaidoh devolvió la pelota, pero hizo un globo, el cual Momoshiro aprovechó para hacer su Dunk Smash.

Punto para la pareja Echizen-Momoshiro.

-Sugoii… – murmuró Sakuno.

-Sakuno-chan ¿Momo-chan senpai es alucinante, no crees?

-¡Hai!

¿Sugoii¿Momo-senpai alucinante?

Los celos invadieron su mente por un momento.

-Vamos, Kaidoh-senpai - le provocó Ryoma para que hiciera rápido su servicio.

-Fshhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Sacó. Momo la recibió sin problemas, la devolvió y Kaidoh aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacer una Snake. Echizen recibió esta vez, pero la pelota no se dirigió a la parte contraria de la cancha.

Se dirigió al lugar en donde estaban las chicas. Mejor dicho hubiera golpeado la cara de Sakuno de no ser por las rejas.

-¡Echizen!

-Ups.

Sakuno había saltado hacia atrás como reflejo. Con lo torpe que era se había caído y ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Sakuno-chan?

-I-iie… Etto… me duele. – le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos miraban a la chica. Se puso roja al darse cuenta de esto, y una vez más salió corriendo. Tomoka la siguió.

-Eres cruel.

-¿Y qué? No soporto a esa chica.

-A mi tampoco me agrada, pero soy simpático con ella sólo porque es pariente de Ryusaki-sensei y bueno… porque yo pensaba… que tú… que a ti…

-Tantos titubeos al hablar no son normales en ti, Momo-senpai­­ – Luego se dirigió a Kaidoh. – Senpai continuemos con el juego.

En el resto del entrenamiento no se aparecieron las niñas nuevamente, fueron unas prácticas tranquilas.

-Las prácticas terminaron. – determinó la sensei. – Pueden irse.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-¿No creen que Tezuka y Ryusaki-sensei se pasaron con el entrenamiento? – se quejó Eiji mientras iban a los vestuarios.

-El hecho de que tengamos un partido el sábado lo justifica, Eiji. No nos podemos descuidar – le dijo su compañero de dobles.

-¡Nyaaa es sólo amistoso!

Así, llegaron a los vestuarios. Se cambiaron y como todos los días, Momoshiro y Echizen se fueron juntos.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Comparado cn el otro capitulo me demore mucho, lo sé! UoU pero tuve un problema… había perdido mi capitulo! Pero.. cuando estaba buscando una canción lo encontré! º¬º!! Wiii i ahí está.. pero lo medifiqué un poco n..n!.**

**Tengo un complejo con que Momo le diga "Ryoma" a Ryoma n0n**

**Nyaa q wena amiga es Tomoka. x)!**

**Aunq sea extraño para poder terminar este cap tuve q escuhar muchas veces el disco "GoGoGirls!" xD q rara io…**

**Hum… o.o**

**Wiii! Grax por sus reviewcitooos n0n**

GRAVI ECHIZEN: Hi! persona-ya-nombrada-OUT! 3! Invento algo de Tifany! o0o! OMG! Oh! A proposito! xD parece q don "n" le hablo mal de mi i me tiene sin admision… o no la he agregado a mi MSN de ahora ¬.¬U.. hmm en fin xD hace mucho que no hablo cn ella. Emmm! Aquí he mas shonen Ai (en cada cap se incrementa º¬º!) y ps… no se me ocurren mas formas de hacerla sufrir TwT… q no sean muy… disparatadas x3!...y… no se me ocurre nada mas… tngo bloqueo mental ToT! Jaaj i recupere mi fic! yaiiiii!. n0n espero tu comentarioo!! Kyaaa y ojala q te haya gustado el cap! Y q paso cn la larga vida a los mensajes mujer? TwT… Psss… Nos vemos! tqm!

CHRIS M BLACK: Nya! No habias dejado review TwT! Pero no importa :D (q bipolar io xD) jajaj see Echizen es cruel cn Sakuno ¬.¬… y.. es la realidad no mas! xD nyaa! Grax por tu review n..n espero q este cap te guste! D

EL ARQUELIN: waa! n0n etapa de odiacion a personajes planos y estaticos xD! Jaa odia a Sakuno º¬º. xD nyaa grax por lo de los reviews… creo q el otro dia lo hice.. pero lo revisare mas tarde XoX! n0n y gtax por tus comentarios n..n! espero q este cap te haya gustado y espero tu review n.n. Y sobre lo de la Dream Pair… emm nosep x)! pero espero q seee º¬º.

NEKO MEKO: jaja n..n! grax por tus comentarios.. señora Tomoka? T3T! nyaaa me haces sentir vieja (se golpea cn la pared) nooo xD! Nyaa .. no tomes mucho en cuenta… wenop.. espero q este cap te guste º¬º! Espero otro comentario tuyo sip?

HIWATARI YOKO: (Tomo-chan media mareada luego de los zamarreos º0º) nyaa! Eh cumplido mi mision en la tierra! He hecho feliz a alguien n0n! (le salen alas y comienza a irse al cielo)…. (vuelve) o.oU jejej Biología sucks! . ! PoT Rlz! xD.. Nyaa! Grax por tus palabritas n..n espero q este cap e haya gustado… creo q esos dos tiene muchas cosas que conversar :O y no tengo idea como puedan hacerlo ¬¬U En fin.. n..nU aquí la continuación! Espero que te haya gustado y… espero un comentario tuyoo! n0n!

SUMIKO HOI HOI: Hi! n0n! kyaaa q weno que pudiste leer mi fic :D!.. psss... Grax por tus palabras n..n wii! Soe feliz n-n Shiii! Mo y Ryoma son la pareja perfectaa! Porque imagina por ejemplo un dia a Ryoma con Sakuno… después no tendrian de que hablar xD los dos estarian callados! Vdd?! Jaja el festival! O.O OMG! Lo habia olvidado! Kyaaa que hare en el festival X.X!... ya se me ocurrira algo n.nU espero que te haya gustado este cap!

YUKARI UCHIHA: nyaa! Cmo que noo! º¬º! Creaste la frase "el yaoi siempre vence" (en vez del amor xD) … creo o.oU… jajaj lo del OOC… pss se hace lo q se puede xD pero … para que se pueda entablar una relacion con el O'chibi siempre hay que amoldar un poco las personalidades o.o! vdd! Porq es una persona muy difícil! xD! Jaja wenop… las cosas "graciosas" me salen del corazon xD porq las escribo sin querer :O! yaps.. espero que te haya gustado este capp! n..n.. qiero leer un dif tuyooo TwT!.

GATITOALLSTARZ: ñ.ñ gracias por tus comentarios :D! jeje la pagina no sale o.o! mejor me mandas un mensaje privado! X3! i… no me importa mucho que mi fic sea muy popular.. yo esot lo hago por entretencion y aunque me mandaran un review yo seguirira el fic n..n

**n..n muchas gracias por leer :D! jejej creo que faltan uno o dos capitulos O! Aún nosep x) Espero q este haya sido de su agrado n0n.**

**Lo de poner otras parejas… errr.. nosep porq… se me confunde.. auqn a lo mejor hay alguna en el festival subliminalmente xD.**

**Que una pelota de tennis con la cual Momo-chan haya hecho su jack knife les golpee x.o (º¬º)**

**BaiBai**

**Tomo-chan!**


End file.
